Our journey, my friends !
by mew-serene
Summary: This story tell the story of a journey led by friends with bounds stronger than diamond. Submit your OC to be part of this unforgettable adventure, inside for more informations ! *All places taken, sorry* A/N inside, please read !
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everybody. Today I decided to make an OC story about pokemon, so please submit your Oc and I'll use it ! _**

**summary: **A young girl by the name of Sasha decide to go on a journey to find rare pokemons and to make friends. Along the way, she meet different people that join her, become her friends and together they break the impossible !

**_Form to fill please ! :_**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:** (between 10-13):

**Hometown: **(you can invent it)

**Appearance:**

**-**_Skin tone:_

_-height:_

_-weight:_

_-eyes: _

_hair: _

**Clothes:**

_-Regular clothes:_

_-Sport clothes:_

_-Party clothes:_

_-Pyjamas:_

_-winter clothes:_

_-suim suit:_

**Family:** (Please don't make it dramatic)

**History:** (not too much drama)

**Pokémon Team:** (six pokemons, no rare one)

_Pokémon species: _

_Nickname: _

_Gender:_

_Ability: _

Hold Item:

_Moves_: **(5-6) **

_Personality: _

**The rare pokemon they would like to have: **(They will earn it in the story)

_**Finally, I'm finished. Please fill it all and submit ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I had so much reviews I couldn't resist writing another chapter ! so here you go**

**A/N: _not all the character are going to appear in one chapter ! so you all are accepted but some wouldn't appear till next chapter or so_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sasha walked down the flowery path, heading to her friends house who apparently didn't finish packing. Reaching the house, she quickly opened the door and stepped in. When she entered her friend's room, she found her still kneeling and packing her last clothing.

"Ummmm, Lisa. You're still packing?" the black haired girl turned her and smiled.

"Yes, but I'm almost finished, this, and this. Finished" Said Lisa, clapping her hands in pride.

"Alright, you say your goodbyes and I'll go see if Seth finished" saying that, Sasha waved her hand and exited the room, heading toward Seth's house.

Walking in a fast pace, Sasha smiled to herself. Finally, she was going on a journey with her two best friends, Seth and Lisa, also, she hoped she could get to know other people in the process. Realising she arrived to her destination, she smiled to herself, opening the door and climbing the stairs to her friend's room.

When she stepped inside she saw the black-haired boy, known as Seth, playing with his rampardos.

"Oh, Sasha, I'm finished. Let's go say our goodbyes then go" gathering his bag, he exited the house with Sasha behind

"Don't you think it's gonna be fun?" she asked out of the blue, grinning like a maniac

"Sure it is, did you bring all of your pokemons?" asked Seth

"Yep, they're currently healing, I'll go pick them up. Pick Lisa on the way, you'll probably find her there" she said, running to get her Pokemons. Main while, Seth continued walking

"You're finally here" shouted his mother, running to give him a hug

"Mom, I'm not little any more" he whined, only to see his mother smiling

"You'll always be my little boy" she said, kissing his forehead

"That's my boy, it was your older brother, now it's you" said his father, wearing a very proud grin

"Oh my little Lisa" said Lisa's father, hugging her and letting her go

Just then, Sasha burst trough the doors holding her Vulpix tight in her hands. Getting in, she hugged her family. After finishing, the group headed outside to begin their journey.

"So where are we heading first?" Asked Lisa, Seth then pulled a map and put it on the grass

"We're going to Cinnabar Island, after that we'll see where" said Sasha as she pointed to a point

"Alright, but how?" asked Seth

"The ride isn't long, we're using our Pokemon, unless we travel to vermilion city and take a boat" explained Sasha, waiting for her two friends to agree

"Well, taking our pokemons is easier, but not really safe, beside, we can end up lost" said Seth, looking at the map

"I agree with Seth, I'm for the boat" said Lisa

"Then the boat it is" replied Sasha gathering the map and giving it to Seth

"Alright, we must use Route 17 to arrive to Celedon City, after that we'll use Route 7 and 6 to attend Vermilion" Mouthed Lisa as she rubbed her hands together

"Okay, Arcanine GO" shouted Sasha as she threw a pokeball in the air, Arcanine showed and approached the three

"Alright, lucario, GO" shouted Seth and lucario appeared, he bowed than came by Seth's side

"Alright, everybody get on Sayro" Seth, lisa and Sasha climbed over Sayro, and began their Journey

While Arcanine, also known as Sayro, began running, lucario made his way from tree to tree. Some hours after, our little group decided to stop and have a meal.

"Well, did you pack any food?" asked Seth as he settled the pokemons

"Yes, I did. I told you my packing wasn't just clothes!" replied Lisa as she began to grab some plates

"Well, better give the pokemons to eat to, Charizad, Swampert, rampardos, flygon, alcazam, GO" Shouted Seth as he threw his pokeballs in the air

Before any of them could speak, they heard a loud yell from far. Turning around they saw none other than a black haired girl running toward them, holding an Igglybuff in her hands

"Rain" The threesome shouted in once

"No, it's sun" said the girl known as Rain in a sarcastic tone, then smiled

"My mom finally agreed on me going with you guys, but when I wanted to tell you, I found that you were already gone. So I took it sprinting till here, isn't it Buffy?" the pink Igglybuff know as Buffy nodded

"Well, you're in time for lunch, come on" Lisa pulled the rest of the plates and put in each of them some sweet dumplings for herself with some fried rice. A seafood rice bowl for Seth, Chinese porridge for Rain and finally fresh spring rolls for Sasha (those are real meals, you can search them in google if you want)

After finishing, she stood and filled some bowls and gave them to the pokemons who enjoyed their meals peacefully. After eating, they sat to relax on the grass, but were cut off by a loud laugh

"I guess we found our next opponent!" they turned around only to find 3 boys, apparently twins with emerald green hair at what seem the age of thirteen.

"Who are you" asked Seth

"We are the infernal trio, and we're searching for opponent, and you are next" they laughed maniacally while speaking

"Alright, that's it, move aside, we're gonna fight" Shouted Sasha

"You're not doing it alone!" said Lisa as she stepped near her

"Rain, I guess you'll be the only one without action" said Seth as he stepped near the other two girls

"I can survive" said Rain as she smirked and sat comfortably on the grass, then added "Make it a good show"

"Magmortar, Go" shouted the first twin

"Tadpole, GO" shouted the second followed by the last

"Raichu, Go" shouted the last

"Now show us what you can do" said the three twins in the same time

"Well, Lucario GO" shouted seth

"Combusken, GO" shouted lisa

"My turn, futashimaru, GO" shouted Sasha

"Alright, my turn, Raichu use thunder punch on Combusken!" shouted the third twin

"Combusken dodge and then use double kick" when Raichu was about to punch Combusken, he dodged and used double kick on him

"No, Raichu get up" shouted the twin

"One down and two to go, my turn, Futashimaru, Water gun on Magmortar" futashimaru jumped in the air and used water gun, knowcking magmortar out of it

"How about we talk?" said the first twin with fear in his voice

"I don't think so, now, Lucario quick attack!" Lucario sprinted with such a speed that he was barely invisible, punching the Tadpole

"No, I can't believe we lost" the twins trio began sobbing in a dramatic movement

"Next time, don't mess with us!" shouted Rain from her place, jumping up and down"

After hearing some excuses from the twins, our little group headed to their destination, hoping their adventure would be fun.

* * *

**Finished, I broke the updating record, anyway R & R people **

**For those who didn't appear, they're accepted and will appear next chapter or so ! bye !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi again ! Yes I'm updating faster than before, seriously, one chapter a day ! I never done it before, but I really love this story and the OC are really wonderful, and you reviewers are really awesome, anyway on with the story. But a little thing before I Begin, there's my character's profile._**

* * *

**Name: **Sasha Celera **  
**

**Gender: **Girl **  
**

**Age:** 13

**Hometown: **Pallet town

**Appearance:**

**-**_Skin tone: _snowy white, and a little bit skinny._  
_

_-height: _5"4_  
_

_-weight: _39 (KG) _  
_

_-eyes:_Icy blue, can be described as doors to her soul

_hair:_silvery white that reach her mid-back with bangs.

**Clothes:**

_-Regular clothes: _Blue shirt with a hood, boyish black shorts, blue all-stars and black fingerless gloves _  
_

_-Sport clothes: _grey T-shirt that show her belly, black shorts that reach her knees and sneakers _  
_

_-Party clothes: _Black dress that end at her mid-tights, black gloves that end at her wrists and black slightly heeled black shoes. _  
_

_-Pyjamas: _Black over-sized shirt with white leggings._  
_

_-winter clothes: _Grey coat that end before her knees and grey boots with socks._  
_

_-suim suit: _A two pieces black bikini _  
_

**Family:** her family is just a normal one, apart from her dad being a breeder, what caused her to live her entire life near pokemons.

**History:** nothing really, she's just a normal girl who decided to go on a journey with her friends.

**Pokémon Team:** (six pokemons, no rare one)

1) Arcanine, LV 28, moves:

1-Quick Attack: the user lunges at the foe at a speed that makes it almost invisible. It is sure to strike first.  
2-Metal claws: the foe is raked with steel claws. It may also raise the user's attack stat  
3-Counter: a retaliation move that counters any physical attack, infecting double the damage taken  
4-Return: a full power attack that grows more powerful the more the pokemon like its trainer

2)Zangoose, LV 27, moves:

1-scratch: Hard, pointed and sharp claws rake the foe to inflict damage  
2-Fury cutter: the foe is slashed with scythes or claws. Power increase with each hit.  
3-X-scissors: the user slash at the foe by crossings its scythes or claws as if they were scissors  
4-water pulse: it hit the foe with full blast of water, it may also confuse the foe.

3) luxray, LV 28, moves:

1-spark  
2-tackle  
3-crunch  
4-Thunder

4) Pachirisu, LV 26, moves:

1-Spark

2-swift  
3-Super fangs  
4-Bide

5) Buizel, LV 29, moves:

1-sonic boom  
2-water gun  
3-Aqua jet  
4-Razor wind

6) victini, LV 28, moves:

1-blaze judgement  
2-Incinerate  
3-Nitro charge  
4-purgatory

**The rare pokemon they would like to have: **(They will earn it in the story) Suicune

* * *

**_Now, on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and never will, unless some miracle happen._**

**_

* * *

_**Sasha, Seth, Rain and Lisa continued walking. Soon, some houses were being visible indicating that Celedon city was just a few meters away. It was noon when the four arrived, and the town was quite busy with young people, obliviously out of an academy. Rain proposed that they eat in some place, and make some shopping, after that they'll head to Vermilion and catch their boat. The group split up, Sasha and Rain, and Lisa and Seth

Sasha and Rain made their way to the Pokemon centre, since Rain didn't heal her Pokemons before leaving. The sliding door opened to let the two young girls step in. After what seemes like half an hour, they both exited the centre with Rain's Pokemons healed.

Lisa and Seth headed for the shop, deciding that they had to pick some potions and Pokéballs for their long trip. The shop was quite busy as always, and unfortunately, they had to wait in line to get what they want. After picking some potions, Pokéballs, herbs and other supplies, they got out and headed for the town square.

Sasha and Rain decided to go to the town square too, but quickly remembered that Cinnabar was obliviously cold in this period of time, and if they wanted to stay unfreeze, they'll have to pick some very warm clothes for them to wear in the boat. They met Lisa and Seth in half the way, and all together, they decided to head for the nearest clothe shop. Stopping at the first one in view, the group quickly went in and picked some warm clothes to wear.

Rain choose a black coat and sweater pants, Seth just picked a black jacket, saying hi normal clothes were more than warm, Lisa choose a red jacket, long black pants, black boots and a white scarf. Sasha choose a black grey coat, black boots that arrived to her knees, gloves, some school girl grey socks and a puffy grey hat. After they were finished, they paid the owner and got out, heading to Vermilion city.

In the way to the city, they met a very nice farmer who agreed on giving them a ride there since it was he's destination too. When they arrived in the city, it was already dark. Walking to the cold port in the night, they found other trainers that were waiting for the same boat.

"Excuse me, we would like four tickets please" Said Sasha to the women working there

"Here you go honey" after handing her the tickets, Sasha yanked them in her pocket and headed to the side port to join her friends.

"Look, there's the boat" Shouted Rain, pointing at a dark figure coming in the sea.

"Yeah, I see it. Better move if we want to catch it" Replied Seth

When the boat arrived, Lisa was the first one to get on it, after checking that their tickets were right, the employee let them get on and continued with the others. The boat wasn't really big it was simple, with benches here and there where they could sit. Sasha and the others quickly made their way to one of the benches and sat down.

After some hours of peaceful talking in the ship, a loud yell was heard from the front of the ship and soon, everyone could smell smoke.

"The ship is on fire, everyone to the water!" yelled the second in command captain, but everyone was confused, it was cold and they wouldn't just leap to the water, and especially since some of them would drown

"Hey, everyone, launch all of your water Pokemons in the water, they should be able to lead us to safety!" Yelled the second in command captain, and everyone was throwing their Pokeballs in the air

"Buizel, Go" shouted Sasha and Lisa in the same time, Since they both had the same Pokemon

"Swampert, go!" shouted Seth, both him and Rain jumped into it

"Hey, where's the captain?" Asked Lisa

"I don't know" Said Seth

"Oh my god, he's trapped in his cabin, Seth, Rain, make sure everyone is safe, me and Lisa are going to go see what's happening to him" Sasha and LIsa quickly sprinted to the cabin, where fire was starting to take over, they saw the captain blocked inside, yelling for help

"Alright, move aside let's attack at once" Said Lisa, both of them gave their Buizels Marks

"Buizel, Aqua jet on the door!" they both shouted at the same time, the buizels used their Aqua jet at once, and they fused it, they attacked the door, and it broke.

"Let's get to safety" the captain quickly called his Gyarados, and they sprung to safety and joined the others in the sea

"My GPS show that there is an Island near here" Said Rain, still on the Swampert's back behind Seth

"Is it Cinnabar's Island?" asked Lisa

"No, Cinnabar is really far from here, it must be New Sapphire Island" Said Seth

"We better get there in the faster we can, some people are injured and need medical attention Let's go" Said Sasha, as all the Pokemons started heading to New sapphire Island

* * *

**_Here ya go everyone, please review and review. Also, not every location is true, some of them are invented, the same as some people or places, Btw, I'm breaking the record point, I'm updating once a day, what a fantastic things._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heya, another chapter folks. Read, enjoy and Review, and maybe add to favourite ! _**

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me, yet !_**

**_

* * *

_**Checking the hour on her Pokégear for the third time, Sasha sighted. Since their arrival to New Sapphire, the captain insisted that everyone should get medical attention. The nurses already checked on her and said she was just fine. It was her friends turn now. Finally, the nurses and doctors confirmed that everyone was fine and that no permanent damage was made.

"Well, the next ship isn't coming till next week, we must find something a place where to stay" Said Rain, playing with her togekiss

"I know, maybe we should explore here" Said Lisa

"Yeah, but there's something I don't understand, New sapphire Island isn't on the map" said Seth

"New Sapphire Island is new, it's not very popular but it have very famous pokemons and legendary ones. They say that some latios have been seen here. It location exist on GPS, but it won't be added to official maps till next month, so, we better have a luck around, we might get lucky and catch a pokemon" Explained Sasha

"It's more clear now" Said Seth

"Rain, can you locate the nearest Inn?" asked Sasha, Rain quickly nodded and began fumbling in her GPS. Moments after, a disappointed look flashed across her face

"You didn't get hold of one?" Asked Lisa

"No, there isn't any!" Replied Rain, Both three had shocked expressions on their faces before Lisa spoke.

"Can I see something?" asked Lisa out of the blue, Rain handed her the GPS and she connected it to her little laptop

"Maybe if I can see this Island history" Said Lisa

"But it isn't really old" Said Seth, Lisa nodded and continued tipping in her keyboard, main while Sasha exited the hospital to take a walk. She suddenly heard a yell behind her and turned around and saw a brown haired boy, he finally stood in front of her, taking some minutes to breath.

"Did you see a Bayleef around here please?" he asked

"No sorry I didn't" Replied Sasha politely

"Ow Man!" he moaned in annoyance

"Did you lose your pokemon?" she asked

"Yes, and I don't know where to begin searching" he said, Sasha quickly had an idea

"Bayleef's are usually friendly and like people, so maybe she's at the Pokemon nursery" Proposed Sasha, the boy actually smiled and nodded

"Yeah, you're actually right, I'm Thomas by the way" He said, extending his hand

"Sasha, nice to meet you" She replied, shaking his head

"Okay, to the nearest Pokemon nursery" He said

"There's one up in the hospital, It's the nearest one there so you probably should it check it out" Said Sasha

Both of them headed to the Pokemon nursery, and much to their relief, a happy Bayleef was there.

"Thank you for the help" He thanked Sasha, but before any of them could continue the loud yell of Rain, typical Rain.

"Sasha, we have good news" Said Lisa

"You may want to introduce us first" Pointed Seth

"Oh, right. This is my new friend Thomas, Thomas, those are my childhood friends: Lisa, Rain and Seth" Introduced Sasha, pointing at each of them when saying their names

"Nice to meet you all guys" Said Thomas and everyone agreed.

"Anyway, the good news are that we found a place where we can stay, it's a trainers academy, and they say if we battle the 5 owners of it and win, we'll stay as long as we can" Said Lisa, smiling

"But we're only four" Relied Seth

"Yep, that's the problem" Moaned Rain in annoyance

"I guess I could fight with you guys, I'm not from here too and I need a place where to stay" Said thomas

"Then it's settled, welcome to the team" shouted Rain

Our five heroes walked peacefully to the academy, hoping for the best

* * *

**_Another fast update, something is wrong with me. Anyway, I'm sorry it's short but here ya go, Better than nothing !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys, I had broken ribs so I won't be updating for a while. I guess you already noted that. Anyway, I'll be back to work by next week on this Story. Anyway, please answer to these fellow questions:_**

_If your Pokémon fell in love with another Pokémon, what will your OC do? : _

_What's your OC's crush, you can choose one of the others OC's:  
_

_Your OC's friends? :  
_

_Your OC's favourite food? :  
_

_Activities that you'll OC will be good at, Cooking or nursing, pick one ! :_

_**Anyway, I'll try to update the faster I can, See you soon guys !**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Since boys are lacking and everyone choose Thomas cause he's the only one with proper age, I'm deciding to add some. SO anyone who choose thomas please change cause Mew musica was the first one to choose him. Pick one of the fellow, they're 4:_**

**Name: **Ryu Kiss **  
**

**Gender: **Male **  
**

**Age:** 13

**Hometown: **New sapphire Island (Yes, they will meet him in the next chapter

**Appearance:**

**-**_Skin tone:_ Pale

_-height: _5"64_  
_

_-weight: _38 KG _  
_

_-eyes:_Sky blue

_hair:_Brown

**Clothes:**

_-Regular clothes: _Skinny jeans and red all-stars with black laces and a red jacket with a black shirt underneath it_.  
_

_-Sport clothes: _A Sky blue T-shirt and black shorts with blue sneackers _  
_

_-Party clothes: _A white 1/2 sleeve blouse with black pants and shoes. _  
_

_-Pyjamas: _Black pyjamas._  
_

_-winter clothes: _he only close his jacket and add a black scarf. _  
_

_-suim suit: _Black shorts_  
_

**Family:** His family is a very rich one, he's also an only child. He have a very teasing personality, and will usually express his love for a girl by teasing her.

**History:** He met with Sasha and the others and decided to join them, telling that his life was boring.

**Po****kémon Team:** (six pokemons, no rare one)

_Pokémon species: _Sandslash

_Nickname:_None

_Gender: _Male _  
_

_Ability: _None _  
_

Hold Item: None

_Moves_: **(5-6: **Scratch, slash, Swift, Sandstorm, Focus punch, Hyper beam

_Personality:_Quiet and calm, almost never unfocused.

2

_Pokémon species: _Ninetails

_Gender: _Male

_Moves: _Fire spin, Quick attack, Toxic, Iron tail, Fire blast, fire thrower.

_Personality: _Very hyper, can sometimes be as troubled as a child.

**The rare pokemon they would like to have: **(They will earn it in the story) Kyogre.

* * *

**Name: **Rick Salmon **  
**

**Gender: **Male**  
**

**Age:** 14

**Hometown: **New sapphire Island

**Appearance:**

**-**_Skin tone: _Pale_  
_

_-height: _5"75_  
_

_-weight: _41 KG_  
_

_-eyes:_ Pale green.

_hair:_ Spiky black hair

**Clothes:**

_-Regular clothes: _Jeans and black All-stars with a red shirt._  
_

_-Sport clothes: _A red shirt and short with The same all-stars_  
_

_-Party clothes: _A Black shirt with Jeans and black all-stars _  
_

_-Pyjamas: _Sleep only in his black boxers. _  
_

_-winter clothes: _A black jacket and the same normal clothes only with a Black hat over his head _  
_

_-suim suit: _Black shorts _  
_

**Family:** Living with his single mom, his parents got divorced when he was 6. His dad is a very famous scientist who is always travelling, the main part of his parents divorce, apart from that, he have a three year old sister.

**History:** He's the rude and strong boy on the outside, but on the inside, he's scared of loving everyone cause he thinks they'll get hurt or leave him. He left with Sasha and the others to explore the world, good friend with both Thomas and Seth.

**Pokémon Team:** (six pokemons, no rare one)

**_I will describe his Pokémons after, let's get with two others please._**

**The rare pokemon they would like to have: **(They will earn it in the story) Entei.

* * *

**Name: **Kaito mohimmo 

**Gender: **Boy**  
**

**Age:** 12

**Hometown: **New sapphire Island

**Appearance:**

**-**_Skin tone: _Tanned _  
_

_-height: _5"43_  
_

_-weight: _38 KG_  
_

_-eyes:_ Blue

_hair:_Brown that reach his neck, usually spiky and messed

**Clothes:**

_-Regular clothes: _A black jacket that he zip until his neck, Skinny black jeans and shoes. _  
_

_-Sport clothes: _A white T-shirt and blue shorts with White and blue sneackers._  
_

_-Party clothes: _A White shirt and jeans with black shoes._  
_

_-Pyjamas: _Blue ones. _  
_

_-winter clothes: _A grey coat instead of the jacket with a grey hat. _  
_

_-suim suit: _White Shorts _  
_

**Family:** His the son of a middle fortune family, he live with his parents and his younger twin brothers. He decided to Join the team because he wanted to explore the world and find his lost Older brother.

**History:** Kaito is a very kind and innocent boy, but no fool. He's the joking type who love to laugh and add light to the team.

**Pokémon Team:** (six pokemons, no rare one)

**_I will describe them in the next chapter, let's get going now. _**

**The rare pokemon they would like to have: **Raikou.

* * *

**_That's it people, choose your crush wisely. Now till next chapter !_**


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, Mew-serene, probably known under several Nicknames, suffered from a car accident three weeks ago.

Other passengers weren't hit badly, such as me and my mum, only suffered from bruises and in my Mum's case, a foot injury.

Mew-serene wasn't as lucky and suffered from injuries that put her in a coma for two weeks before waking up in the hospital, with several serious injuries.

**Injuries she suffered: **

_-Retinal detachment. _

_-Damaged ribs _

_-Whiplash _

_-Some broken vertebras (spinal bones) but the spinal cord is healthy._

As you see, she will not be able to review for a long time. But don't worry, I'll try my best to take care of those stories until she comes back, and I'm sure she will.

Don't hesitate to ask question, I'll certainly reply to them.

Thank you all for reading this. I wish you all join me in praying for a soul that isn't ready to leave this world yet.

_Lindsey._


End file.
